


kisses in gold

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan wakes with a smile
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	kisses in gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calvinahobbes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/gifts).



Sunlight filters through the window where the curtain hasn’t been pulled all the way across. It comes through in drips of gold like runny honey, and when Dan cracks open his eyes, he squints, blinking away the light from his vision.   
  
The first thing he notices is the soft hair he feels tickling at his chest. It takes him a second to register what it is before his lips tug into an impossibly wide smile.   
  
Phil’s head is cushioned right over his chest and the long, inky strands of hair are fanned right over his bare skin, his head gently falling and rising with each slow breath he takes.   
  
Dan has a vision of bringing his hand up and running it though each soft piece of hair, but he’s already become so aware of how much of a light sleeper Phil really is, and right now he doesn’t want to wake him.   
  
Instead he wants to exist in the moment a little longer. Whilst the outside is cold and the winter is harsh, Phil’s room is warm and the bed is comfortable and Phil is warmer and more comfortable than anything else combined. There’s an arm thrown loosely around his waist, and every now and then Phil will make little grabby fists in his sleep, making Dan huff a quiet laugh.   
  
Dan closes his eyes and whilst he doesn’t think he’ll be able to fall back asleep, he wants to just bask in the dream like state he’s currently in.   
  
He’s in bed with a boy. A boy he very much likes. A boy he’s kissed and touched and laughed into the mouth of. A boy that actually likes him back.    
  
Phil mutters in his sleep; it’s another little detail Dan’s already noticed. He mumbles and grunts and makes little noises that are halfway between real actual human words and probably an alien language. It makes Dan smile harder to the point his cheeks are starting to actually hurt.   
  
The sunlight dances in shapes across the walls and Dan watches the way it shifts and moves against the patterns. A poster of Sarah Michelle Geller lights up and Dan bites down on his bottom lip to stifle another giggle.   
  
He’s feeling good today. Today is a good day and it’s already so early.   
  
He still can’t believe he’s here. He tries not to close his eyes again just in case he wakes up alone in his own bed once again. He thinks back of his little brown bed and brown walls that seep through with sadness and hurt and he feels shame.   
  
Shame at what that horrid little room back at his parents house has had to witness over the years.   
  
How many tears had he shed in that room? How many prayers had it heard of a night? What kind of hurt had bled through the walls and the carpet, there for an eternity until it was knocked down and pulled apart?

That room is nothing but a box of hate and Dan feels his heart twist in his chest when he starts thinking about how in a few days he’ll have to return back there, and the only saving grace will be the little screen of his laptop that will portray Phil’s face in a brilliant, bright light along with crackled laughter through shitty speakers.   
  
Phil grumbles and presses his lips to his bare chest and Dan laughs lightly, the sad and bad thoughts occupying his brain as soon gone again, as he reaches out and touches at his boyfriend’s face.   
  
Because that’s what Phil is now. He’s his boyfriend. It’s scary and unnerving but Dan’s willing to do this.    
  
He’s willing to let himself love and be loved.   
  
Phil’s eyes eventually open and his eyes flicker around for a moment until he looks at Dan, and he smiles rather softly and a little lopsided.   
  
It’s the most beautiful thing Dan’s ever seen.   
  
“Morning,” Phil croaks, morning voice thick.   
  
Dan smiles again, to the point that it’s soon becoming a permanent feature of his face.   
  
“Morning, you,” he whispers.   
  
Phil kisses his chest again, before he’s sluggishly moving up towards Dan, making him giggle and blush just slightly.   
  
“You’re so warm,” Phil tells him once they’re eye to eye. He can taste the faintness of last night’s toothpaste from last night mixed in with his morning breath, and Dan can’t stop staring at the full of his lips now that they’re right in front of his face.   
  
“You’re just always cold,” Dan counters and it makes Phil laugh.   
  
His voice is so deep and loopy and he’s clearly still half asleep. His face is soft, his eyes are gentle and his smile feels more warmer than a thousand suns in the morning.   
  
“Kiss me?” Dan asks in a quiet voice.   
  
Phil’s eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips and he’s grinning again.   
  
“Alright,” he says, kinda awkwardly in such Phil fashion. Dan doesn’t mind. It’s endearing.   
  
He presses his lips to his and Dan’s arms come up to wrap around the back of his neck.   
  
There, he roams the broadness of his back and it reminds Dan of what a  _ man _ Phil really is.   
  
He might not be the stereotype they both like to poke fun at, what with the drinking petrol and eating cars and whatever it is that men of society do, but there’s a certain thing about him that Dan really enjoys about him and being with him.    
  
The softness of his body along with the parts that make him identify with being a man.    
  
Dan smiles into the kiss when Phil sighs, something happy and soft, and he pulls away.   
  
“Wake me up in a million years,” he mumbles, hiding his face into the crook of Dan’s neck, snuggling back down.   
  
The top of his hair tickles at Dan’s chin and he lets out a hearty laugh. He could cry right about now, and for the first time in a long while, they’re tears of joy, not sadness.   
  
“Do we even have a million years?” Dan asks, voice timid and quiet.   
  
Phil’s still for a moment, and Dan wonders if he’s really actually fallen asleep that fast, but he pulls himself off Dan’s body to look at him through sleepy eyes and a crooked smile.   
  
“Even more than that,” he whispers.   
  
Dan smiles and lets Phil lay back down on top of him. He kisses the top of his head, lips lingering for a bit, taking in the smell of his faded citrus shampoo.   
  
Sunlight pours over Phil’s naked back and Dan smiles. Nothing feels more warmer and more safe than this moment.

And if they have a million more years of lazy mornings like this, then Dan really can’t wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday cal !! i hope you have an incredible day! ❤️🍰✨


End file.
